Triple A
by CallistoStein
Summary: Quand Alexy croise la route d'un verre de vin,ça ne peut que bien se terminer pour Armin...A moins que...(Best résumé ever)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà je poste ENFIN ma première fic sur ce site :3 Hope you'll enjoy ! C'est une Armin x Alexy qui sera composée de 4 chapitres et que j'avais précédemment postée sur mon blog : CallistoStein ^^ Donc non-amateurs de twincest yaoi,je vous recommande de quitter cette page en passant par les portes latérales situées à l'avant,à l'arrière et aux milieu de l'appareil ^^  
**

 **P.S : Si vous apercevez une faute d'orthographe,n'hésitez pas à me la signaler :3 (En plus,ça me fera des reviews NIARK NIARK NIARK ! 3:) )**

 **P.S 2 : Bien évidemment,je tiens à préciser qu'Amour sucré ne m'appartient pas *sigh*. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de ce jeu appartiennent à la grande ChinoMiko ^^**

 **Sur ce,bonne lecture !**

 **TRIPLE A**

Au commencement,ils n'étaient qu'un seul et même œuf. Et puis,celui-ci se sépara en mystère des scientifiques ne savaient expliquer cette séparation mais Armin s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était,qu'à leur naissance,ils étaient deux êtres distincts mais partageant le même ADN ,Armin ne se sentait entier qu'en la présence de son frè sans Alexy lui semblait impossible. Tout comme celui-ci,qui ne pouvait vivre sans Armin. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre en permanence.C'est pourquoi,un vendredi soir du mois d'octobre,Armin accepta d'accompagner son frère à une sorte de soirée qu'organisait Rosalya et Leigh pour leur 2 ans ensemble(ou un truc dans le genre).Armin détestait ce genre de soirée.D'habitude,il passait son vendredi soir à jouer à un jeu vidéo et à manger des chips mais il se voyait mal abandonner son frère à une soirée remplie d'inconnus (ils venaient à peine d'arriver à Sweet Amoris) et,qui sait,d'alcool. Alexy ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool . Il l'avait remarquer lors du dernier réveillon de Noël. Alexy n'avait bu que 2 verres de champagne et ensuite,il avait fini sa nuit la tête dans les toilettes.

-"On est arrivé Armin !"

L'interpellé sorti de sa rêverie et fixa son frère quelques instants. Il portait un pantalon vert et un tee-shirt bleu avec un smiley souriant dessus. Jamais Armin n'oserait porter ce genre de vêtements en public et c'est en partie pour ça qu'il admirait son frère qui,lui,s'en fichait du regard des autres

-"Tu es stressé ?" Demanda le geek à son frère

-"Un peu...Mais je suis sur qu'on va s'éclater !"

-"Si tu le dis..."

Heureusement,Leigh n'habitait pas trop loin de chez eux donc ils purent s'y rendre à pied.

Armin sonna et Rosalya vint leurs ouvrir

-"ARMIN,ALEXY ! Je suis super contente que vous ayez pu venir ! Entrez entrez !"

-"Salut Rosa,on t'a amené un petit cadeau d'anniversaire !" Lui dit Alexy en lui tendant le paquet,tout sourire

-"Oh merci beaucoup ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

-"Haha si on te le disait,ça gâcherai toute la surprise" lui répondit Armin

-"Tu as raison mais je suis plutôt curieuse"

Les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du vendeur de vêtements suivi par Rosalya qui secouait le paquet dans tous les sens

C'était un appartement assez spacieux et décoré simplement. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pourtant,Alexy ne cessait de s'émerveiller devant chaque meuble

-"Je suis vraiment content que vous ayez pu venir. Vous êtes les premiers à arriver mais les autres ne devraient pas tarder" leur annonça Leigh en sortant de nulle part

-"Et moi je suis content que vous nous ayez invité. Rosalya ta robe est vraiment magnifique ! Elle est parfaitement assortie au costume de Leigh !"

-"Merci Alexy,j'étais sure que tu allais le remarquer.C'est Leigh qui a fait nos vêtements"

-"Whaouw,on dirait vraiment un travail de styliste professionnel"

-"Mais JE SUIS un pro voyons !"

Les trois "amis" éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Armin essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Petit à petit,les autres invités arrivèrent et l'appartement se remplit de plus en plus. Armin ,qui était légèrement agoraphobe,parti s'isoler sur le balcon tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur son frère. Celui-ci discutait avec Violette,une fille qui en pinçait pour pour pour elle,il ne pourra jamais répondre à ses attentes. Alexy préférait les garçons aux fille. Dans un moment de nostalgie,Armin se rappela du jour où son frère avait fait son coming-out. Lui le savait depuis le premier jour et il l'avait toujours accepté.Il aimait son frère quoi qu'il puisse être ou faire. Armin aimait Alexy et Alexy aimait Armin.C'était tout à fait normal pour des frères,surtout jumeaux. Mais parfois,Armin se surprenait à observer son frère un peu trop intensément. Il aimait l'observer sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Il aimait aussi ces moments, de plus en plus rares,où Alexy venait le rejoindre dans son lit et où ils discutaient des heures durant. Il aimait le voir s'endormir à ses côtés,sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Ce moment qu'ils partageaient avait le don de l'apaiser instantanément. Il voulait garder son frère à ses côtés pour l'éternité.

-"Ben alors Armin,qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dehors ?"

Kentin venait de sortir et s'était assis sur la rambarde à ses côtés

-"Y'a trop de gens à l'intérieur,je suis venu prendre l'air et me détendre"

-"C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de gens...Leigh et Rosalya auraient peut-être dû louer une salle..."

-"Tu crois qu'ils auraient eu assez d'argent ?"

-"...Non je ne crois pas..."

Un silence assez pesant s'installa entre eux et Armin en profita pour détailler le garçon qui jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux

C'était un garçon assez banal en avait les cheveux courts bruns et il était habillé avec des vêtements de style militaire. Alexy et Armin se moquaient souvent des ses vêtements (ce qui avait tendance à énormément l'énerver). Ce qui le démarquait surtout des autres garçons de leur école,c'était ses yeux. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude vraiment magnifique.C'était sûrement pour ça qu'Alexy était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il le lui avait avoué lors d'une de leurs discussions nocturnes mais Armin l'avait déjà deviné.Il connaissait son frère aussi bien que lui même peut être même plus encore. Problème,Kentin aimait les filles. Armin sentait la tristesse de son frère quand Kentin rougissait devant une fille. Quand il sentait ça,Armin avait toujours envie de prendre son frère dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre lui pour le rassurer mais il n'était pas fan des démonstrations d'amour en public.

-"Bon je vais rentrer moi...Tu viens ?"

Armin regarda par la fenêtre et ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur son frère,un verre de vin à la main,les joues déjà rendues rouges par l'alcool,qui était en train de danser comme un idiot

-"J'arrive,il faut que j'empêche Alexy de continuer à boire"

-"Il ne tient pas l'alcool ?"

-"Non vraiment pas"

Kentin laissa échapper un petit rire et entra suivi de près par Armin,qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rentrer chez lui pour jouer à son nouveau jeu

Il se fraya un chemin vers son frère et le tira vers lui

-"Dis Alexy,il serait peut-être tant de rentrer sinon tu ne répondras plus de rien"

Alexy le regarda,légèrement perplexe,les joues roses et la bouche légèrement le trouva incroyablement séduisant pendant un instant avant de chasser cette idée de sa tête et de tirer son frère vers la sortie

-"Vous partez déjà ? On a même pas encore mangé le gâteau !"

-"Je suis désolé Rosalya mais Alexy a un peu trop bu et j'ai peur qu'il fasse n'importe quoi"

-"Ah d'accord je comprends,à lundi alors !"

-"Oui à lundi,encore merci de nous avoir invité"

Armin sortit se l'appartement en traînant Alexy qui voulait y retourner coûte que coûte.

-"Aaaaaarmin lâche moi ! Je veux danser *hip* toute la nuit !"

-"Haha,vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis,tu vas sûrement vomir toute la nuit"

-"Nooooon ! Je veux voir Kentiin ! Kentiiiin !"

Armin était légèrement jaloux que son frère préfère être avec Kentin plutôt qu'avec lui mais il se retint de le lui faire remarquer,vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait

-"Aller,on va aller dormir et tu pourras le voir lundi,ton Kentin..."

-"Mais je veux le voir maaaaaintenaaaaaant ! Je veux lui dire que je l'aimeeeeeee !"

-"Voyons,tu sais bien que ce n'est pas réciproque..."

-"Je m'en fouuuut ! Je veeeeeux qu'il le sache ! KEEEEENTIN !"

Armin et Alexy mirent un temps fou pour arriver chez eux tant Alexy était intenable.

Armin était au bord de la crise de le long du trajet,Alexy n'avait pas arrêter de crier son amour à Kentin à qui voulait l'entendre.

-"Alexy calme toi ! Tu es vraiment ridicule"

Mais Alexy ne l'écoutait pas,il voulait que le monde entier sache qui il aimait

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux,Armin jeta presque son frère sur son lit et se massa l'épaule

-"T'es vachement lourd en fait"

-"Je t'emmeeerde frangin !"

Armin le regarda,assez choqué.Son frère ne disait presque jamais des insultes,enfin à son frère en tout cas

-"T'es complètement bourré ma parole ! C'est trop marrant"

Alexy fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et s'adressa à son frère,tout à coup très sérieux

-"Dis,quaaand Kentin et mooi on se mariera,tu voudraas bien être mon témooooin ?"

-"Et pourquoi j'accepterai ? Lui répondit Armin,assez froidement"

-"Parce que tu es moon frère et que *hip* et que je t'aime"

Armin se figea et fixa son frère.C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il le savait bien sur mais ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit ouvertement

Alexy se leva du lit et s'approcha de son frère en titubant légèrement

-"Et tooi ? Est c'que tu m'aiiiiimes ?"

Alexy était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'Armin. Celui-ci pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisé se sentait rougissait et il ne pouvait détacher ces yeux des orbes roses qui le fixaient,à moitié closes.

-"B-Bien sur que je t'aime, tu le sais très bien...Va dormir,l'alcoolo !"

Alexy était maintenant collé à son frère et son visage abordait un énorme sourire

-"Tu doors avec moooi ? Steuplaiiiiii"

Armin voulut refuser mais les orbes roses ne le lâchaient pas. Il accepta,à contrecœur

-"D'accord,d'accord."

-"OUAAAAAIS !"

Alexy tira Armin encore plus près de lui et se laissa tomber sur le lit,emportant son frère dans sa chute

-"Alexy ! Je vais t'écraser ! Lâche-moi !"

-"Mmmmmm...Nan !"

Armin réussi quand même à se libérer de l'emprise de son frère et alla chercher son coussin et son pyjama dans sa chambre

Quand il revint dans la chambre d'Alexy,celui-ci était en caleçon et en tee-shirt,allongé sur un côté du lit,apparemment endormi

-Vraiment,qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi...Lui dit Armin,tout en sachant qu'Alexy ne pourrait pas lui répondre

Il se mit en pyjama (composé d'un tee-shirt avec Pacman dessus et d'une espèce de short vieillot) et s'allongea aux côtés de son frère

A peine avait-il éteint la lumière que son frère se colla à lui,ce qui fit frissonner Armin

-"Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur de ce short..."

-"Tu es réveillé ? Je croyais que tu ne m'avais pas attendu pour dormir" dit Armin en se retournant pour regarder son frère

-"Si je m'étais endormi avant toi,tu serais retourné dans ton lit et tu m'aurais laissé tout seul..."Lui dit Alexy d'une voix assez endormie

-"Tu as l'air déjà un peu moins saoul que tout à l' tout cas assez pour raisonner correctement"

Alexy leva alors des yeux tristes vers Armin

-"Alors j'avais raison,tu allais vraiment retourner dans ta chambre..."

Alexy voulu tourner le dos à son frère mais il fut tirer dans ses bras

-"Bien sur que je serais resté avec toi,tu me l'as demandé."

Tout à coup,Alexy se retira des bras de son frère et le regarda droit dans les yeux

-"Qu'est ce que tu-"

Il fut coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase par des lèvres humides et alcoolisées qui se posaient sur les siennes

Armin ne réagit pas tout de suite mais,dés qu'Alexy se sépara de lui,quelque chose le poussa à happer de nouveau les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

De nombreux baisers chastes furent échangés par les frères. Armin ne se contrôlait ce qu'il voulait,c'était sentir les lèvres d'Alexy sur les siennes. Petit à petit,les baisers gagnèrent en intensité.Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent laissant leurs langues danser l'une avec l'autre,comme si elles se connaissaient déjà depuis longtemps. Armin en profita pour laisser ses mains vagabonder un peu sur un corps semblable au sien,mais à la fois si différent.

Alexy gémit légèrement contre la bouche de son frère quand celui-ci passa un doigt autour de son nombril.

Armin sourit et repassa plusieurs fois à cet endroit afin de faire gémir "son" Alexy

Il remplaça ensuite ses mains par sa langue,ce qui arracha plusieurs gémissements difficilement retenus de la part d'Alexy

-"A-Arrête Armin...Papa et maman vont nous entendre..."Parvint à articuler Alexy entre 2 gémissements de plaisir

-"T'inquiète,ils dorment depuis bien longtemps...Laisse toi faire Alexy~"

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une voix de prédateur et alla mordiller les tétons d'Alexy,déjà durcit par le plaisir

Alexy ne savait presque plus retenir ses gémissements. Une bosse s'était d'ores et déjà formée dans son caleçon et le genou d'Armin,qui s'était glissé sur son entre-jambes à la manière d'un ninja,faisait tout pour la faire encore grandir.

La langue de notre bourreau favori,qui s'était lassé de ses jouets de chair,descendit dangereusement vers cette bosse

-"N-non Armin...Att-Attends"

Armin se releva pour fixer sa pauvre victime,qui le regardait de la manière la plus excitante au monde

-"Je...Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée...Nous sommes jumeaux et-"

-"Et alors ?"

Armin avait posé cette question de la manière la plus sérieuse qui puisse être,ce qui déstabilisa un peu son frère

-Je t'aime Alexy et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi,sinon tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi à mes caresses

Pour appuyer sa théorie,Armin passa ses doigts sur l'entre-jambes d'Alexy,qui frissonna de plaisir à ce contact

-"S'il te plait Alexy,ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie...Laisse moi juste te faire ce que je veux pour une nuit."

Alexy rougit à ces mots et se releva pour aller embrasser son frère

-"D'accord,mais juste cette nuit alors..."

Armin sourit et l'embrassa à son tour

-"Promis !"

Il redescendit ensuite vers la source de son intérêt premier : l'érection de son frère qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée.

Il commença par baisser le caleçon d'Alexy très doucement,sûrement pour le faire languir. Apparemment,sa technique fonctionna car Alexy poussa un grognement d'impatience et bougea le bassin pour le forcer à se dépêcher. Le gamer,qui ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère,retira son caleçon d'un geste expert et se releva un instant pour l'admirer. Il n'avait jamais trouvé son jumeau aussi magnifique. Ses yeux étaient à mi-clos et légèrement humides,ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir et peut-être aussi à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu,sa bouche était entre-ouverte pour qu'il puisse respirer (ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy),les marques des suçons qu'Armin lui avaient apposés un peu plus tôt étaient assez visibles dans son cou mais ils trouveront un moyen des les cacher demain,son torse était trempé de sueur et son entre-jambes était tendue au maximum. Oui,ce type était vraiment une invitation au sexe.

Alexy,qui avait remarqué le regard pesant qu'Armin posait sur lui,lui murmura doucement

-"Si...Si tu veux arrêter,tu peux me le dire...Ça ne me dérange pas..."

-"Je veux tout faire sauf arrêter...Je te veux Alexy,plus que n'importe qui d'autre."

Alexy rougit de plus belle et poussa un long gémissement en sentant la bouche d'Armin se poser sur sa verge

Le geek commença de longs vas-et-vient un peu maladroit mais à la longue,il acquit de l'expérience

Alexy réagissait à chaque mouvements avec des gémissements et des grognements de bien-être.

Sentant le moment fatidique arriver,Alexy tenta de prévenir son frère mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il essaya donc de l'éloigner mais Armin prit sa tentative d'arrêt comme une invitation à accélérer le rythme.

-"A-Armin,arr-"

Trop tard...Le liquide au goût ignoble se déversa dans la bouche d'Armin,manquant de l'étouffer

La gêne envahi Alexy et il attrapa un mouchoir pour le donner à Armin

-"Je suis vraiment désolé Armin ! Pardon,pardon,pardon"

Armin repoussa le mouchoir tendu pas son frère et se relécha les lèvres

-"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alexy,ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça vient de toi..."

Ensuite une sourire fendit son beau visage et il ajouta :

-"N'empêche,je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes bien plus tôt,t'as une sacrée endurance !"

-"Ne...Ne dis pas des chose comme ça !"

Alexy essaya de se lever mais Armin le repoussa sur le lit

-"Où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? On a pas fini je te rappelle..."

Les yeux d'Alexy s'ouvrirent en grand et une expression de peur se figea son visage

-"Tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prêt pour ça..."

-"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"

Armin le fixait l'air dur,ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de s'échapper

-"Si,bien sur que si mais..."

-"Mais quoi ?"

Comme l'avait fait Alexy plus tôt dans la soirée,Armin ne lâchait plus son frère des yeux. Alexy voulait détourner le regard mais il était comme hypnotisé par son frère

-"Ne t'inquiète pas,je te préparerai du mieux que je peux...J'ai lu des brochures là dessus quand tu m'as avoué que tu étais gay,histoire de m'informer un peu sur le sujet...Avoua Armin."

C'est avec un boule dans le ventre qu'Alexy céda au caprice de son frère

-"Vas-y...Mais si je ressens la moindre douleur,je te confisquerai tous tes jeux-vidéos pour une duré indéterminée c'est compris ?"

-"Ok ça marche"

Les jumeaux se serrèrent le petit doigt et Armin fouilla dans le tiroir sur la commode à côté de lui

-"Dis,t'aurais pas du lubrifiant quelque part ?"

Contrairement à Armin,Alexy ne s'était pas du tout renseigné sur ça et il était un peu larguer

-"Euh non je crois pas...Pourquoi ?"

Armin le dévisagea un moment et il se mit à rire

-"Toi tu t'es vraiment pas renseigné la dessus à ce que je vois !"

Alexy prit une moue boudeuse et détourna le regard

Armin toujours le sourire aux lèvres,sortit de la chambre et revint une minute plus tard avec une bouteille de lubrifiant à la main

-"J'en avais acheté au...Au cas où..."

Armin fit semblant de rien et retourna auprès de son frère s'enduit les doigts de lubrifiant et en glissa un premier dans l'antre étroite de son jumeau. Cette sensation était assez désagréable mais Alexy fit de son mieux pour se détendre.A l'intrusion du second doigt,Alexy eut un peu plus de mal à se détendre mais Armin lui changea les idées en lui massant l'entre-jambes. Au troisième doigt,Alexy poussa un gémissement de douleur. Même les caresses d'Armin n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier la douleur. Néanmoins après quelques minutes d'adaptation,la douleur disparu et les mouvements de ciseaux qu'Armin faisait avec ses doigts lui prodiguait un certain plaisir. Armin,qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses pulsions,retira délicatement ses doigts,retira son short et souleva le bassin d'Alexy pour se positionner à son entrée

-"Prêt ?"

-"Prêt" lui répondit Alexy

Armin entra alors le plus doucement possible en Alexy,qui avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'inté il fut entièrement en lui,il attendit quelques instants qu'Alexy s'habitue à sa présence. Ils avaient enfin l'impression d'être n'étaient la moitié de quelque chose,ils étaient un seul et unique être. Alexy commença à bouger légèrement le bassin,Armin comprit qu'il pouvait bouger. Il sortit et entra d'un coup sec en Alexy,ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un cri de plaisir à celui-ci

-"Chuuuut,sinon tu vas réveiller les parents"

-"C-C'est plus facile à dire...Qu'à faire !" Articula le uke

Armin sourit et vient embrasser son jumeau.C'était un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour. Il recommença à bouger et accéléra le rythme sur les gémissements d'Alexy qui plantait ses ongles et ses dents dans les épaules de son bourreau. Après de longues minutes d'ébats énergique,Alexy vint entre lui et Armin,qui vint à son tour dans son frère. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit,tous deux épuisés par cette nuit. Armin se retira d'Alexy et s'allongea à ses côtés. Alexy se tourna vers lui et afficha un sourire démoniaque

-"Prépare toi pour le jeûne de jeux-vidéos,petit"

Armin se releva,soudain bien réveillé

-"QU-QUOI ? Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu n'aies pas mal !"

-"Oui,mais selon notre marché,je ne devais pas ressentir la moindre douleur...Donc tu as perdu !"

Armin se tapa la tête contre l'oreiller en traitant Alexy de "démon vil et cruel"

Le "démon" attira son frère vers lui et l'embrassa doucement

-"Si je te confisque tes jeux,c'est aussi parce que tu as mis ce short atroce"

-"Mais j'aime bien ce short moi !"

-"Oui mais moi je le déteste"

Armin regarda son frère et déposa un baiser sur son front

-"Je le jetterai dés demain,ça te va ?"

-"Oui...Je t'aime Armin"

Celui-ci sourit en regardant son frère s'endormir

-"Je t'aime aussi Alexy"

Et il tomba à son tour dans les bras de Morphée,son frère niché tout contre lui,se sentant entier et heureux.

 **Voilà~ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour dire si vous avez aimé,adorez,détestez,pas d'idée,... ;) On se retrouve fin de week-end pour le prochain chapitre déjà un peu plus dark ^^ #ILikeThat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow ! Voilà comme promis le chapitre 2 de Triple A :3 Au départ,cette fic ne devait être qu'un oneshot mais une amie dont je ne citerai pas le nom m'a "persuadé" (par la menace) d'écrire une suite donc voilà ! Fin-2 chapitres guys ! Enjoy :3**

Quand Armin se réveilla,il était seul dans le lit de son frère. Il se leva difficilement en se rappelant des événements de la veille. Comment avait il pu faire ça avec son frère,son frère jumeau qui plus est ! Il descendit dans la cuisine et aperçu un mot sur la table. Ses parents étaient partis d'urgence au chevet d'une tante éloignée qui habitait en Angleterre et dont Armin n'avait jamais entendu. Tout en buvant un verre de lait,le gamer fit le tour de la maison à la recherche d'Alexy mais ses recherches furent vaines. Aucune trace de son frère...Il devait très certainement le détester après ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Armin avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Il y a peine 24 heures,il était sur d'être hétéro et de ne pas avoir de penchant pour le twincest mais maintenant c'était différent...Est ce qu'il aimait Alexy comme un frère ou comme un amant ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se sentait perdu et il craignait qu'Alexy le déteste et ne veuille plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Il s'allongea sur le canapé dans le salon et décida d'avoir une discussion avec son frère quand il reviendrait seulement,au bout de 2 heures d'attente,il s'endormit.

Quand Alexy rentra enfin chez lui,il trouva son jumeau allongé sur le fauteuil. Il l'avait sûrement attendu afin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alexy,quant à lui,ne voulait pas en parler. Il voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé,il voulait croire qu'Armin et lui avaient trop bu,il voulait croire que s'il avait autant apprécié cette soirée,c'était juste à cause de l'alcool,il voulait remonter le temps pour tout empêcher,mais il ne le pouvait pas.

-"Tu es enfin rentré"

Alexy sursauta et se tourna vers son frère qui s'était levé et qui le fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus

-"Oui"

-"Il faut qu'on parle"

Armin semblait parfaitement calme mais au fond,il était terrorisé.

-"Je n'ai rien à te dire"

Armin eut un frisson face au ton glacé que son frère avait employé.Il sentait que celui-ci lui en voulait

-"Tu n'es pas obligé de parler,tu peux juste m'écouter"

-"Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ? Écoute Armin,je vais faire de mon mieux pour oublier ce qui s'est passé et tu devrais faire de même...Peut-être qu'avec le temps,tout redeviendra comme avant"

A cet instant,Armin perdit le contrôle de son se jeta sur Alexy,ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol et l'embrassa violemment.

Il se séparèrent et Armin regarda son frère,les yeux emplient de rage

-"Je ne veux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé et je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies non plus Alexy !"

Le dit Alexy,qui était légèrement déboussolé par les événements,essaya de se dégager d'en dessous de son frère pour partir le plus loin possible de son double et de ses magnifiques yeux,mais en vain

-"Armin,s'il te plaît,laisse moi partir..." Murmura-t-il

-"Non je refuse. Alexy,je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais pas seulement comme mon frère jumeau..."

Voyant qu'Alexy ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir,Armin ravala sa salive et avoua d'une voix presque inaudible :

-"Je suis amoureux de toi,Alexy..."

Armin ferma les avait trop peur de voir le dégoût et la colère dans le regard de son jumeau

Il se releva afin de libérer Alexy,qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis sa déclaration. Il n'osa les ouvrir que lorsqu'il entendit son frère se relever et il eut l'impression que son univers s'effondrait. Alexy,son double,son jumeau,son tout le regardait,un mélange de colère et de pitié dans le regard.

-"Je peux partir maintenant ?" Lui demanda froidement Alexy

-"..."

Devant la réponse muette d'Armin,Alexy tourna les talons et partit,laissant celui-ci seul.Dés que son frère partit,Armin tomba à genou,sanglotant. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait il gâché la magnifique relation qu'ils partageaient pour des sentiments dont il n'était même pas sur ?

Il se trouvait tellement pitoyable à cet instant. Sans son frère à ses côtés,il n'était plus qu'une moitié d'être humain,autant dire rien. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité,Alexy revint dans le salon,une valise à la main.

-"Je vais dormir chez Rosa quelques temps,n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher"

Même avec toute la volonté du monde,Armin n'aurait pas su rattraper son frère car,sans lui,il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide incapable de se déplacer.

Juste avant qu'Alexy ne passe la porte,Armin réussi à faire sortir quelques mots de sa gorge asséchée

-"Frérot...Ne pars pas...Je t'en supplie..."

-"Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Armin..."

Alexy se tourna ensuite vers la "chose" qu'était devenu Armin et lui dit d'un ton froid et détaché

-"...Et nous ne somme plus frères désormais"

C'est à ce moment précis que le lien se brisa. Ce lien si précieux que partage les jumeaux n'existait plus. Alexy partit en emportant une partie d'Armin qui se sentait comme mort. Il ne ressentait plus rien,il n'était plus rien. Sans s'en rendre compte,Armin avait brisé leur lien et Alexy avait brisé Armin.

 **Oui ce chapitre est court...Sorry ^^' Suite dans une semaine (garde alternée oblige...) !**


	3. Chapter 3

TRIPLE A : Chapitre 3

Hey hey hey ! Désolé pour l'attente beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP trop longue...J'étais repartie faire ma dernière année secondaire aux États-Unis et je ne m'étais pas embarrassée de mon PC ^^' Enfin bref, sans plus attendre voici l'avant dernier chapitre de Triple A. En joie :3

P.S : Comme toujours, excusez les fautes d'orthographe, mon français est un peu rouillé ^^' De plus, cette histoire peut choquer la sensibilité des nouveaux venus dans le monde du twincest yaoi :3 Lisez à vos risques et périls !

Armin ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté assis sur le sol froid du hall d'entrée,attendant désespérément le retour d'Alexy,qui ne revint pas.

Il était bel et bien avait abandonné son propre frère jumeau comme si il n'avait été qu'un vieux pull mal tricoté.

Le lundi,Armin décida de sécher les parents n'étant toujours pas rentré,il était seul avec son désespoir et une pointe de colère commençait à naître au fond de effet,durant tout le week-end,Armin avait cherché à se convaincre que c'était la faute d'Alexy,pas la sienne.A force de rester enfermé chez lui à se morfondre,Armin perdait peu à peu la n'était plus que l'ombre du désir fou qu'il éprouvait pour son jumeau.

Alexy,quand à lui,s'était rendu à l'école comme si de rien n'était et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire à propos d'Armin,se contentant de répondre qu'ils avaient eu une petite altercation pendant le faisait plus de 2 semaines qu'Armin n'était plus allé à l'école et ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter

-Oh la la,j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé à ma soirée il y 2 semaines,s'inquiéta Rosalya

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas,on se dispute très souvent,tu n'y est pour rien

-Oui mais là tu es quand même parti de chez toi...Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler,Alexy

Ce regard.C'était le même que celui qu'Armin avait posé sur lui avant de...Alexy détourna le regard et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée.

-D'accord,j'irai le voir plus tard

-Merci Alexy

Rosalya s'éloigna,toute l'inquiétude qui habitait la jeune femme était passée de son esprit à celui d'Alexy.

Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder Armin dans les yeux après ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il ne voulait pas le voir pour le ses parents rentreront à la maison,il rentrera aussi et il discutera avec son frè la pause de midi,il téléphona à sa mère pour savoir combien de temps il avait pour préparer son face-à-face avec son jumeau.

-"Allô,Alexy ?"

La voix de sa mère était rauque et elle reniflait.

-"Maman,qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

-"Et bien...Tante Yvette est...Elle vient de nous quitter..."

Alexy n'avais pas la moindre idée de qui pouvait bien être cette tante Yvette mais il simula un gémissement de tristesse pour ne pas mettre sa mère en colère

-"Dis maman,loin de moi l'idée de changer de sujet mais quand pensez vous rentrer toi et papa ?"

-"On pensait rentrer demain à 15 heures,pourquoi ? Tout va bien à la maison j'espère !"

-"Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien,à demain alors"

-"Attends,attends Alexy,tu peux me passer Armin s'il te plaît ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien au téléphone i jours et j'aimerai savoir si ça va mieux"

Apparemment Armin n'avait pas évoqué leur dispute sinon leur mère se serait énervée contre Alexy

-"Ne t'inquiète pas il va l'instant,il joue beaucoup aux jeux-vidéos et il oublie parfois de dormir voilà pourquoi il ne semblait pas aller bien...Mais,dés ce soir,je vais recommencer à surveiller ses heures de sommeil !"

Il entendit un soupir rassuré à l'autre bout du fil.

-"Je suis contente que tu prennes autant soin de ton frère Alexy,j'ai l'impression que,quoi qu'il arrive,vous serez toujours là l'un pour l'autre.A demain mon chéri"

-"A demain maman,embrasse papa pour moi"

Il raccrocha et fixa son téléphone d'un air paroles de sa mère résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête."Quoi qu'il arrive,vous serez toujours là l'un pour l'autre".En ce moment,Armin avait énormément besoin d'Alexy et celui-ci n'était pas à ses côté sonnerie des cours retentit mais Alexy n'y fit guère sortit en courant de l'école pour aller voir son frè horrible jumeau il é qu'Armin ait pu faire,il restait son frère avant lui avait dit des choses si blessantes,est ce qu'Armin lui pardonnera un jour ? Pour l'instant il s'en fichait,il voulait juste voir son frère,le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'ils seraient toujours jumeaux et qu'il était désolé d'avoir dit qu'ils ne l'étaient plus.

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant la maison qu'ils partageait encore il y a une sonna à la porte mais personne ne vint lui tambourina de toutes ses forces contre le bout de bois en appelant son frère,mais celui-ci ne répondit fit le tour de la maison et entra par la porte de derrière,qui n'était pas verrouillée. Et si Armin s'était fait enlever ? Et si il était retenu en otage,appelant désespérément son frère à l'aide ? Et si il était mort ? Cette dernière pensée

fit frissonner Alexy qui fouilla le rez-de-chaussée de fond en comble.

-ARMIN ! ARMIN ! OU ES TU ? ARMIN !

Il avait beau crier de toute ses forces,personne ne lui ré monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage,entra dans la chambre d'Armin et

manqua de tomber de surprise : des murs tapissés de photos d'Alexy assez récentes prisent en secret,des vêtements qui appartenaient à Alexy tachés de sperme et éparpillés

partout sur le sol et le lit d' jeux vidéos avaient disparu et à leurs places se tenaient maintenant des feuilles avec juste un mot écrit "Alexy".

Il était tellement perturbé par cette découverte qu'il n'entendit pas Armin qui se tenait juste derrière lui,du ruban adhésif à la main.

-Voilà ce que tu as fait de moi,frérot

L'interpellé se retourna et tenta de fuir mais il ne fut pas assez lui attrapa les poignets et les lia ensemble avec le ruban adhésif.

-Hop hop hop,où comptes tu aller ? Tu vas rester avec moi d'accord ? Enfin,ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix...

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'était pas était sale,il avait des cernes immense sous les yeux et il avait perdu aux moins 10 lueur de folie habitait son regard et il ne cessait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres,comme si il allait se jeter sur Alexy pour le dévorer tout entier.

-Armin,calme toi...Je...Je suis venu m'excuser donc libère moi,s'il te plaît...

Alexy avait savait que son frère n'était pas dans son état ,Armin éclata de rire,pas d'un rire joyeux ou farceur mais d'un rire malsain et dérangeant.

-C'est trop tard Alexy,comme tu l'as dit i semaines,je ne suis plus ton frère...Donc je vais enfin pouvoir t'aimer autrement que comme mon jumeau.

Il prit Alexy sur son épaule et le jeta violemment sur son lit couvert de vêtements sales. Alexy était maintenant terrorisé,il savait que rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait dire ou faire n'arriverait à arrêter lèvres du geek se posèrent violemment sur leurs jumelles,sa langue força le barrage formé par Alexy et redécouvrit avec plaisir le goût de la bouche de son frè de ses mains tenait fermement les poignets d'Alexy au dessus de sa tête pendant que l'autre pinçait un des tétons de son double qui se durcissait malgré se détacha ses lèvres de celles d'Alexy et,toujours avec cette folie dans le regard,il lui murmura à l'oreille

-Si je fais ça c'est parce que je t'aime plus que n'importe qui et...Si il faut que je te brise afin que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours alors je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le faire,Alexy~

Dans cette maison aux volets fermés,un crime des plus répugnants allait être commis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Triple A : chapitre 4**

 **Voici venu le temps du dernier chapitre de cette fic...La tristesse habite autant mon cœur que le jour où je l'ai posté sur mon blog...Cette fic marque un passage dans ma vie : celui de liseuse à écrivain de fanfiction. C'est donc avec beaucoup d'émotion que je vous dévoile la fin de nos jumeaux. Enjoy young people 3**

Alexy n'avait jamais ressenti de peur aussi intense de toute sa allait vraiment le allait abuser de son propre frère.

-Armin je t'en supplie...Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal...Si...Si tu me libères,on trouvera une solution je t'ass-

-FERME LA !

Armin avait crié si fort que tout le voisinage devait l'avoir peu d'espoir qu'Alexy ressenti en pensant qu'ils appelleraient la police s'évanouit aussitô les voisins appelaient la police,ceux-ci arrêteraient sûrement serait déclaré fou et envoyé dans un asile,loin d'Alexy. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé,Alexy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer son jumeau.

Il fut ramener à la réalité par une sensation de froid au niveau des lui avait attaché les pieds aux montants du lit avec des que son frère l'observait, Armin déclara calmement

-Juste au cas où tu auras la stupidité d'essayer de t'enfuir

-O-Où as-tu trouvé ces menottes ?

-C'est sans importance et maintenant tais-toi ou je serais obligé de te bâillonner

N'ayant aucun moyen de s'enfuir et aucune envie d'être bâillonné, Alexy se tut et attendit que son frère fasse quelque celui-ci se contentait de l'observer en silence,de ce regard qui n'était pas le ès un moment qui parut une éternité,Armin murmura quelque chose d'à peine audible

-2 semaines...2 semaines que j'attends ça et pourtant...Pourtant je ne peux rien faire...Je ne peux pas...Pas ça...

Armin se leva de son frère et se laissa tomber sur le sol,en pleure.

Alexy fut totalement déstabilisé par ce changement soudain dans le comportement de son frère mais il n'osa pas prononcé un mot,de peur de perturbé gamer finit par se relever et sortit un couteau de cuisine du tiroir de sa table de un bref instant,Alexy crut que son jumeau allait le tuer mais il se contenta de détacher ses mains et s'occupa d'enlever les menottes qui attachaient les pieds d'Alexy. Une fois son frère libre,Armin s'assit sur le lit et attendit les injures,les coups et les menaces mais rien n' risqua un coup d'œil vers Alexy et vit un sourire s'étaler sur ses lè prévenir,il se jeta dans les bras d'Armin,presque comme si il voulait l'étrangler

-Je-je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenu à toi...J'avais...J'avais peur que tu n'atteignes le point de non-retour...Oh Armin,je suis tellement désolé.

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu si facilement...POURQUOI NE ME DETESTES TU PAS ?

-Je ne pourrai jamais te détester ne formons qu'un seul ê possédons un lien unique que les autres ne peuvent pas sais tout ce que tu sais,je lis en toi comme tu lis en moi,je suis toi et tu es ce lien persistera à jamais.

Un silence pesant tomba soudain sur eux,Armin se remit à pleurer sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Je...Je voulais tellement te détruire comme tu m'as détruit en prononçant cette phrase.

-"Et nous ne somme plus frères désormais..."

Armin eut à nouveau un frisson en entendant Alexy prononcer ces avait encore pris ce ton si ton qui,comme celui qu'avait pris Armin plus tôt,n'était pas le sien.

-A-Alexy ? C'est...C'est bien fini maintenant ?

Alexy se détacha de son frère et lui adressa un sourire bienfaisant

-Bien sur,mon frère...

Tout à coup,la vue d'Armin se brouilla et il ressentit une vive douleur à l' couteau qui avait servi à détacher les poignets d'Alexy était totalement enfoncé dans son torse.

Son tee-shirt s'imbiba rapidement de son sang et il s'allongea de tout son long sur le sang lui sortait du nez et de la bouche et son corps tout entier commença à trembler. Il sentit quelqu'un retirer le couteau de son corps et fit un dernier effort pour lever les yeux vers Alexy,un sourire dément sur les lèvres

-...Tout est fini ,Armin

Il laissa échapper une dernière larme et ne bougea plus. Alexy fixa le cadavre de son frère pendant un moment,il quitta la chambre et alla laver l'arme du prit une douche,se changea et

se fit même un sandwich. C'est qu'il avait une faim de loup. Vers 22 heures,il alla se coucher dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'é lendemain,il alla à l'école comme tous les eut du mal à se retenir de rire quand Rosalya lui fit part de ses inquiétudes au sujet d'Armin et quand elle lui demanda si il comptait revenir bientôt.

-Bah je ne sais pas.J'ai été lui parler hier et il ne m'a pas très bien reçu.J'ai quand même pu m'excuser maintenant on verra avec le temps...

-Ah je vois...J'espère qu'il reviendra vite...

"Désolé de te décevoir Rosalya,mais mon "très cher" frère ne reviendra jamais".Il était peut-être fou mais Alexy l'était encore une passion secrète pour son frère depuis des années,il ne pouvait plus se retenir plus son rêve finit par se ré ,il était saoul ce soir-là et ne se rappelait que par bribes ce qui s'était passé.Il s'était alors demandé si,en disant les pires atrocités à Armin,celui-ci serait poussé d'une envie folle de faire ce qu'il lui semblait être du mal à son jumeau et que,cette fois,Alexy pourrait également en profiter voilà,Armin était lâche et il n'avait donc pas pu aller jusqu'au les espoirs d'Alexy se brisèrent en 4 petits mots"Je ne peux pas".Il était alors entré dans une rage folle qu'il ne put contenir que grâce à son légendaire il fallait punir Armin de sa lâcheté,le punir de son refus de ne faire qu'un avec fallait le tuer.

A la fin des cours,Alexy rentra tranquillement chez lui et prit même le temps d'aller acheter une fallait laisser à la police le temps d' il rentra chez lui vers 17h, 3 hommes pointèrent leurs armes vers lui.

-Inutile d'essayer de fuir,on te retrouverait.

-Pourquoi essaierais-je de m'enfuir ? Je suis tout à fait conscient d'être coupable du meurtre de mon frère.

Sa mère,accroché comme si sa vie en dépendait au bras de son père,leva son visage déchiré par la tristesse,réussi à prononcer un mot entre deux sanglots.

-P-Pourquoi ?

Alexy eut un petit rire et déclara,son habituel sourire accroché aux lèvres

-Parce que nous étions fous,maman.

Durant le procès,Alexy raconta toute l'histoire depuis la soirée chez Rosalya au meurtre d' enquêteurs montrèrent des photos du lieu du crime tandis que le jury fixait le visage

d'Alexy à la recherche d'un quelconque regret,mais leurs recherches furent vaines. Alexy ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son geste.

Il fut finalement acquitté grâce à son soi-disant traumatisme provoqué par le soi-disant viol de son frère à son égard et il fut envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique à la en sortit

20 ans plus tard mais, ne supportant pas ce brusque changement d'environnement,se jeta sous les roues d'un retrouva dans la poche interne de sa veste des lettres qui contenaient cette

histoire.L'histoire folle mais bien réelle de jumeaux liés par un lien plus fort que lettre se terminait par un phrase écrite à la main,juste avant le suicide d'Alexy.

Une simple phrase qui énonçait pourtant une vérité absolue.

"...Car malgré tout,une demi-âme n'est pas aussi forte qu'une âme entière,n'est-ce-pas,Armin ?"

Le professeur leva enfin les yeux de son manuscrit pour observer la réaction de ses élè étaient médusés,d'autres n'en avent rien à faire.

-Tout ça pour vous dire que le lien qui unit deux êtres venant d'un même ovule et d'un même spermatozoïde est un lien que les plus grands scientifiques n'ont jamais réussi à réellement expli-

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur ne put finir sa phrase car ses élèves quittaient déjà avec hâte l'auditorium,pressé par l'appelle de leur estomac.

Le professeur,quant à lui,rangea calmement ses élève resta cependant un peu plus s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur et,prenant son courage à deux mains,elle lui posa sa question risquée.

-Monsieur,est ce que vous connaissiez personnellement ces jumeaux ?

Le professeur fut surpris par la perspicacité de sa jeune élève

-Oui en étions camarades de classe au lycé l'avez-vous deviné ?

-Et bien,vous racontiez cette histoire avec une certaine émotion,je n'ai fait que supposer.

-Dans ce cas,permettez moi de vous dire que vous ferez une excellente psychologue,mademoiselle Terumoto.

L'élève rougit,remercia son professeur et parti

C'est à ce moment là qu'une jeune femme entra sans frapper dans la pièce

-Bonjour Melody,tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

-Nathaniel,je veux qu'elle devienne mon élève ! Cette fille a un véritable talent ! Il me la faut comme apprentie.

-Non,je la garde et quoi que tu fasses,je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Melody prit une expression faussement choquée et fit mine de sortir

-Attends Melody !

Elle se retourna lentement,les yeux pleins d'espoir

-Oui ?

-On va manger un bout ? C'est moi qui t'invite.

Elle voulut refuser mais son estomac gargouilla au même fut donc contrainte d'accepter.

Les deux collègues quittèrent l'université,leurs pensées vagabondant vers les jumeaux de leur passé.

 **FIN**

 **Voilà voilà, c'est la fin ^^ En espérant que cette histoire vous aie plu du début à la fin:3 J vous souhaite une excellente continuation dans ce périple qu'est la vie ^^ Bisous sur votre nez**


End file.
